


Orange & Green dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: As in his coma is about being in Sburb, Dirk is being expressive, Dirk is being obvious, Flashbacks, Game coma, Jake is being strangely happy, Jake is waking from a coma, May be more chapters if people like it, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English has been in a coma for three years, Dirk Strider waited each day for him to wake. Quite a bit happened in the time he was out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awakening

You wake, your first observation was white. There was a lot of white. Then beeping, then a faint pain in your arm, a strange warmth next to you. You peel your eyes all the way open to see a unfamiliar ceiling. As white as before.

You try move your head, but it hurts really bad. The beeping quickens, the warmth to your side shifts. “Fuck” They mutter, deep, not enough words to tell an accent. Then someone steps into the room, the footsteps for a short male and more on the chubby side.

Then you see a face. A looming face over you. Their eyes widen “Jake? Jake English, are you awake?” They ask, confusion in their voice. “Yesh” Your voice slurred, you don’t understand where you are, who these people are, there sure is more than there is on the island.

The monitors pick up, and you figure it out. You’re in a hospital, beeping, uncomfortable bed, the sounds of many people outside the door. The heart rate monitors calm down as you calm, knowing where you are, but why are you in hospital?

“Jake, I would like to get you to say ‘Hello I am Jake English’ please, can you say that?” They ask, sweetly, as if talking to a baby. “Herrow erm mam Jake Englise” You slur, it is worrying that you cannot speak properly, knowing you must have done something bad.

“Okay, Jake, you’re in relatively good condition, you didn’t have any family members to alert, so a man of the name of Dirk Strider, apparently a friend of yours, promises to care for you for the next few days it takes for you to get all motor and brain functions back. Okay?” He asks, checking monitors and charts.

Your eyes widen at the name. Dirk, your best pal, Best bro for two years. You try your best to smile, unnerving being with a human for the first time in four years, or two people at that, of which you still don’t know the second one yet.

“Was your name?” You ask, trying to become more comfortable with this man. “John Egbert, i am actually not actually a stranger, i am Jane, apparently another one of your friends, younger brother” He grins.

You cheer, painfully “But you lerk like my age?” You ask. His face immediately goes grim. “Dirk, I am not in a place to explain this, may you?” He asks. The second person in the room was Dirk? He’s been so close without you realising. 

“Dude, Yep, this is my voice by the way, the brilliant Dirk Strider, cracking voice in all its glory. But dude, you need to chill the wheels for a sec before i tell you this shit, it’s pretty devastating” The man identified as Dirk says.

“You have been in a coma for three years, you are sixteen, i’m seventeen, you had your fifteenth, fourteenth and sixteenth here, Roxy and Jane came, John was here, and we all gave you flowers and all your gifts and cards are at the end of the bed” Dirk reveals.

You feel your eyes water. Three years, that’s over one thousand days unconcious. Three years you spent in this same bed, same position, never moving. It’s unnerving in many ways. You clench your fists, in and out, in and out.

“Impressive! That’s the quickest time i’ve seen someone be able to move anything lower than their mouth” John cheers, taking your hand. He then puts his finger in your palm and you grip it, with as much muscle as possible. He removes it easily.

“You will be weak and frail, for the next few months, but by the looks of it, only about two. You were really fit before you got in here, but that muscle degraded overtime” John taps in various areas of your body.

You hear Dirk sigh “So, when will he be able to move fully?” With a monotone as he boasted about online. “By the rate he’s going, around the end of the day!” John cheers. You grin, that’s the best news you’ve heard all day.

You wiggle your toes, slowly and sluggishly, but wiggling them none-the-less. John seems astounded, Dirk makes no sound of being impressed or otherwise. You sigh “Can i have a drink?” You manage not to slur! Feat of the day!

“Sure, your throat must be a desert” John says before lifting a straw to your mouth, you suck and drink the whole cup quickly. You feel a lot better now. “Thanks, chap. Gosh, i do miss being able to ramble my guts out to any passer by. Which was no-one on my island, so i never really spoke, but! Now i can!” You cheer, clenching fists as if raising them.

“Do you always speak like that?” John asks. “Yes” You and Dirk say at the same time. He chuckles “Well, i must be getting a doctor, you guys catch up i guess for about ten minutes” John taps out the door.

As soon as the door is closed, you’re being hugged. A new thing to you, well, a long time needed thing, you smile. The next thing you see is Dirk’s shades. You laugh outrageously. They look so silly! “The shades?” Dirk asks, smile on his face, which surprised you.

“Yes! They look ridiculous!!” You cheer. “Fine, i’ll take ‘em off” Dirk says, moving out of your sight and coming back with orange iris’ and whole face on display. “Gosh, if i knew my best bro was such a looker i would have gone into a coma years ago” you chuckle.

“Not keepin’ ‘em off for too long, the lights in here are fucking bright” Dirk smiles. You smile just as wide “Of course, strange request, but may i have your hand? It’s one of the few places i can feel sensations” You grin shyly.

He grasps your hand lightly, rough from metal working and thin fingers, long fingers, warm hand. “Thanks, the feeling of a human hand for the first time in what? Ten years is wonderful, So, what happened while i was gone?” You ask, trying to be relatively calm about this.

“Well, sadly, as you may have figured, Jade died, drowned while surfing. Jane and Roxy have girlfriends, Jane and Feferi and Roxy and Calliope” Dirk grins, his hand gripping yours tighter. Thumb rubbing the top of your hand.

“What about you? How have you been?” You ask, trying to move your neck, being mostly unsuccessful. “I’ve been fine, D went to a movie studio in Japan a few months ago, Dave is now a professional DJ and a pretty fuckin’ good one. Bro’s website is just as creepy as before” Dirk chuckles. You grin and nod.

“So, how long ago did Jade die?” You ask, sad tone to your voice. “Two years ago, and a few months, about six months after you went under…..” Dirk replies, stroking your hand again. “I see, sorry for your loss, i know you guys were friends” You smile.

“Dude, she was your last family member, you would be sadder than i was” Dirk says, sitting down, letting go of your hand. You frown “Sure, she was the only family i had left, but now she’s with grandma and grandpa, the people she loved the most, i’m sad, sure, but she wouldn’t want me stopping my adventures because she’s gone” You smile.

“I guess that’s a good way to look at it. Plus, you got us, oh shit, i just thought, where are you going to live?” Dirk asks. “Oh, good point, i guess i was pretty rich before, but hospital bills, i must be down pretty far, Ummm, i guess i could work for some money to rent an apartment, but that will take a while, in the meantime………… uhhhh” You begin to worry. Dirk puts his shades back on, you will not openly complain, but you did like seeing his entire face.

“I can ask bro if you can live with us until you’re back on your feet?” Dirk offers. “If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother! I do hope it’s okay, otherwise” You rotate your left foot in a circle, then you rotate your wrists.

The doctor then walks in the room. “Jake, are you feeling well?” He asks as he checks monitors and your eyes for dilation, then other tests. “Other than the slight headache, i’m in tip top shape! I can move my wrists and left ankle now!” You twist all three limbs. 

The doctor seems surprised as well. “Impressive, may we sit you up and you can try kick your leg?” He asks. You nod. They limply sit you up and you slowly swing your left leg, unable to move the other. “Can you move the right one?” He asks, poking at said leg.

“No, i couldn’t move my right ankle either, i can’t feel it either” You explain. “Okay, you may be having problems and you can go to a physiologist to sort that out. But other than that, you can practise to get off your bed by the end of the day, you must fill papers and after that, you’re free to leave” The doctor smiles. 

“Thank you! I will work on that!” You cheer. “Don’t push yourself too hard” He says before leaving the room. You then grab the edge of the bed and try stand, falling back, hard. You can now move all of your arms, good to know.

You once again try to move your right leg, nothing. You roll your shoulders and roll your neck, as if you just woke up (which you technically did). You try again, but with no muscle you fall back again. “Dude, he said not to push it” Dirk says, worried.

“I’m fine, just getting there, but, it does hurt, but i get to leave if i am able to walk. Could you grab me that wheelchair?” You motion to a wheelchair in the corner of the room. “Of course” Dirk says, standing and wheeling it over to you.

You plop into it, and try stand. Succeeding for a moment, before falling into the chair again. You then try push yourself. The lack of arm muscle made it hard, but you wheel yourself to the door and open it, the abundance of people shock you for a moment. 

You wheel out and look around, unable of how to get outside, you want some air. “Uh, Dirk? Where is a door outside?” You ask behind you. “I’ll show ya’” Dirk motions. You struggle to push yourself, you feel all the small amount of muscle work.

“Want me to push you?” Dirk asks, concerned. “No, no, i’m okay” You push along, people give you a few odd looks, but you try to avoid thinking of all the people here. “So, how often did you visit, Dirk?” You ask as you stroll behind the slow walking Strider.

“Every day, for three years, two hours each day, i came longer on special occasions” Dirk says, monotone, not showing how much of a difference it made to him. You feel your eyes tearing up “Thank you so much, sorry for making you wait so long, that’s really nice for you to be there so often, I could never repay you” You say sweetly.

Smiles, volcano, head, blood, kissing, ruins and new yet familiar faces. “Jake?!” Dirk yells. You blink a few times “Wh- at?” You say sleepily. “You okay? You passed out for a while” Dirk says, kneeling in front of you, hand on your cheek. 

You look around, your outside, you were inside just a second ago. “S-sorry, i saw something, i think it was apart of my coma dream?” You rub your neck. “Okay, just, don’t scare me like that again” He sighs, removing his hand, you were enjoying the warmth.

“Sorry, it was strange, it was like i was talking then i saw a load of things flash past my eyes, all looking familiar, you were there! And blood, fire, ruins, Jane, Roxy, and some things i don’t remember it’s a little fuzzy” You mumble, resting head in your hands, headache getting worse.

“Don’t worry, don’t stress, don’t push yourself” Dirk says, with his hand on your shoulder. “Gosh, this headache is quite the bother” You mumble, rubbing your temples. Feeling a little lightheaded, the fresh air is nice though. 

“Jake, are you okay?” Dirk asks in a calming voice. “Yes, yes, for coming out of a coma about an hour ago, pretty damn spiffy” You chuckle. 

 

((Sorry for the cliffhanger, if you like this, please do tell me!!))


	2. A little more hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy, Calliope, Jane and Feferi appear. Sadness and celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you muchly to my beta reader/ sister, her account is called Makeastridersmile. Thanks AJ ;^

After an hour and a half outside with Dirk, talking about the changes over the world in the three years you were out. Dirk tells you of new technologies and how much Hal genuinely missed you. You found this humorous.

He said Roxy and Jane will be here by tomorrow, with their girlfriends you’re dying to meet. You were beginning to feel tired to Dirk wheeled you back to your bed. You slept swiftly, dreaming of not waking up, another three years in solitude.

But you woke in the morning, looking at the clock and seeing a note ‘Dirk: I went to get some coffee, the girl’s will be here soon. Morning Jake \>’ You grin at the note and find a notepad and some pens. You mindlessly draw.

“Sup, you’re awake” Dirk introduces himself. “Sure am, did you go home to sleep?” You ask as you place your drawing on your lap. “Yeah, for like eight hours, knowing you’re no longer in a coma kinda let me sleep easy” Dirk raised his drink.

“Whatcha drawin’?” Dirk asks, sitting down on the chair next to you. “Uh, no clue” You look down to the paper. A rough drawing of yourself, with a long, ripped coat, golden peg-leg, absurd coloured eyes, and a hint of something evil.

You push away the paper, feeling things such as horror and disappointment flush through you. You feel tears rush down your face. The feeling of the fact you are completely terrified of what you drew. “Jake?” Dirk asks, standing now.

“Y-yeah, S-sorry. Could you uh- get rid of that?” You point to the flipped paper. “Sure?” He picks it up, examining it. “Who knew you could draw like this?” Dirk grinned before ripping it up and throwing it in the bin where it belonged.

“JAKEY!!!!” You hear screaming before you’re being smothered. “Roxy?” You ask, unable to see the face before it was on your shoulder. You feel warm tears on your shoulder. “Yes you doof! I cried so much when I heard you woke!!” She squeezed.

“I’m honoured, but i missed you so bloody much!” You cheer, hugging back with just as much gusto. She unlatches from you, wiping away tears. She still wears the black lipstick she always said she wore. Messed up platinum blonde hair.

“Uh, so this is.. Callie. You guys will get along, I can tell” Roxy cheers. A small lady, just below Roxy’s height, light green dyed hair, and light green eyes. “It’s truly a pleasure, I have heard a lot about you!!” She cheered. 

“Same here! I do hope you’re caring to my dear friend!” You offer a hand. Instead she hugs you tightly “Of course, Roxy is the best girlfriend I could ask for!” She cheers into your ear. “My turn!!” Jane cheers. You open your arms and she jumps onto the bed and hugs you tightly.

“You were always like a brother to me! Then you left me! How ungentlemanly!!” Jane jokes. You chuckle “Oh, of course! I’m sorry from the bottom of my heart I nearly died! I missed you too!” You hug back.

She slides off “This is Feferi, she may be a high-blood but she is the sweetest, unlike her family, sometimes, they can be nice! But please get along, I know how you felt about Meenah” Jane chuckles awkwardly.

“Yes of course, i’m so sorry for that. Sorry, Feferi, I didn’t mean to be rude to your sister like that!” You offer a hand. “It’s alright! That was online and ages ago. I may have to mention she is now a he! I have a brother!” She cheers.

“Congratulations! I do hope him well. Pleasure to meet you, Feferi!” You hug her as well. Her gills were flapping, at the happiness that was sent through her from your comment, and hit you in the face. Everyone laughed at this. “May we go to the outside area?” You ask.

Everyone cheered yes at the same time. You slip back into the wheelchair and Jane and Roxy fought for who would push you, but Calliope took the opportunity while it was there. “Thanks! Sorry for this, I am incapable, no arm muscle and all” You chuckle.

“It’s quite alright! I love helping people! Besides, those two would fight for hours, it’s happened before.” She giggles as she pushes you down the hallway. Roxy continues to exclaim how excited she is now you are awake through the whole trip outside. 

Jane tells you about John’s pranks, and how they have gotten worse over the years. Roxy tells you about Rose and her girlfriend, Kanaya, whom you had met prior. Calliope tells you about her mean brother, Feferi talks about her mother, how she is ruthless but can be quite the party animal.

You smile and laugh the whole way through, enjoying being able to see your friends again! Suddenly as you were listening to Roxy laugh at one of Jane’s jokes, your sight is blurred, the moment it comes back, you aren’t at the hospital anymore.

You see vast amounts of fields and greenery, but over a hill in the distance you see light, and an army, coming towards you. You’re confused about this, but the moment you try move, you remember, you’re not you, you are Lord English. 

You don’t know where you got this information, but it seems valuable, a few moments later you hear a voice telling you that this is what they deserve, they deserve to die. You blink once and you see Dirk’s face, very close.

“Jake?!” Dirk asks over and over. “Ugh, yes?” You mumble, feeling your headache come back. “You passed out again, are you sure you’re okay?” Dirk asks, worried. 

“I think I was seeing my dream again” You mumble, raising a hand to your head, you try but you feel a hand clasping yours. You look over and it’s Roxy, worried look. You smile at her and she lets go, you then raise your hand to slowly massage your temple.

“Headache again?” Dirk asks, moving away from you. You nod and close your eyes. “Let’s get him back to the room” Feferi says quietly. You then feel someone push you, you are unsure who, but you don’t really care at the moment.

The trip back to the room is slow and quiet, but when you get back everyone says for you to get some rest and they will get something to eat. You nod and Jane slowly lifts you onto the bed. “You’re a lot lighter now” She mutters before leaving.

You’re left to your thoughts for a few moments before slowly slipping into unconsciousness. You don’t remember your dream, but you don’t think you want to from the feeling of dread that looms over you as you wake.

Everyone quietly talks as you wake. You mumble “Morning” To everyone and they all go silent. You open your eyes and everyone is smiling at you. You sit up slowly and feel way better than you did yesterday. 

“Morning, Jake!” Roxy and Jane cheer in sync. You grin at them both “Hello ladies, I’m feeling much better, mind grabbing me one of those crutches?” You ask as you spin your legs to hang off the edge of the bed. 

You had to drag your right one, but that didn’t matter. Feferi passes you the crutch with a smile. You grin back and grab it, you slowly stand. Even though you didn’t have much muscle, anywhere really, you rise and don’t fall. Which in your mind is progress.

You take one step forward and use the crutch as a second leg. Your other leg hangs limply, but you smile widely anyway as you continue to take more and more steps. “I can walk!” You exclaim, as a cheer of congratulations to yourself.

Everyone else cheers as well. Soon you walk out of the room and make your way to the window, showing the outside. You smile as you see the sunset, you didn’t realise how much you missed it since now, the orange, red, purples, blues are just the most gorgeous thing to you at the moment.

Your friends join you. “Beautiful is it not?” Calliope whispers. You nod and smile. After a few seconds a seventh person stands beside you all. “Jake, I would like to inform you, you will be able to leave tomorrow” John reveals.

You turn to him and wrap a single arm around him “Thanks mate!” You cheer. He grins and says “Not my doing, by the way you’re able to walk, and don’t seem to be having much trouble, you have all the healing done in two days, which should take months!” John cheers.

You grin widely and John smiles to his sister who hugs him, and so does everyone else, other than Dirk, who continues to smile at you. You all quickly get back to your room, and everyone else leaves for a hotel room.

Dirk stays a little longer afterwards to explain that all of us are going to his place to see Bro, Dave and D. Then the others will leave, then after that you will go out shopping for clothes and things, then the next few weeks you have doctors appointments and physiotherapy sessions, which will probably lead to gym sessions as well.

You hug him after, the longest you have hugged a person, and whisper thanks in his ear before you tell him to go get some rest. You fall asleep quickly from using a lot of energy being so happy and walking around so much.

You wake in the morning to Calliope, by herself, tapping your shoulder. “Morning Jake, everyone went to go get coffee, I need to wake you up so you can change and so we can go!” She grins widely as she points at a pile of clothes.

You nod and sit up. Calliope leaves the room as you dress into your usual outfit of khaki shorts, green jacket, skull shirt and cargo boots. You smile as you feel the feeling of something you are familiar with. You grab your crutch and make you way to the door. You open it and everyone is drinking out of cups and talking outside your door. 

You smile and say “Let’s go!” After a pile of paperwork, you finally make it out and into Dirk’s car, Feferi sit in the boot which turns into more seats. You all sing to Hannah Montana as you drive to Dirk’s home. 

When you arrive, you realise that stairs may be a problem, you had been using elevators at the hospital, but Dirk lives on the top story on a massive apartment building. Everyone hops out of the car and walks into the building, you follow as fast as possible to keep up.

But as soon as they start walking up the stairs, you slowly lift yourself up each step, by the time they are out of sight, you sigh as you had gone up maybe ten steps. You look down as you take each step. You hear them talking loudly up the stairs.

“Hello? Are you alright?” An old lady, in her sixties you may guess, asks. “I’m quite alright, thank you dearly for asking” You continue to make your way up. “Would you like some help young man?” She asks tenderly.

“No thank you, I do really appreciate the offer, but I really must being doing this myself” You mutter as you continue to slowly climb each step. “Sorry ma'am, I must be getting my friend.” You look up to see Dirk with a hand on the lady’s shoulder.

“Oh, Dirk, this is your friend? I would have helped earlier, but now that you’re here, you must help, he looks like his pride is the most hurt thing here.” The lady says kindly.

“Thanks, Tabby. Thanks for offering, but I’ll help him now.” Dirk walks down to you. She waves and walks back inside her apartment. Dirk offers a hand.

“I’m alright, you go ahead” You mutter as you take another step, one below the one Dirk was stood on. Dirk groans and makes his way behind you and lifts you up, repositioning you to where your legs lay over one arm and your back lays over the other.

“Let me go! Hooligan!” You grump, unable to do much in his firm grip. 

“Dude, you are light as heck and we need you up there before Christmas,” He mutters as he quickly ascends. You give up complaining halfway and simply cross your arms across your chest and huff.

“You’re a child, English. That’s why we all love you” Dirk chuckles as he sets you down, passing you your crutch. The door was hung open as you watch Bro and Roxy talk. You know it’s him because you had seen pictures, you also had talked to him online.

You limp into the room and Bro slowly walks up to you slowly. You smile up at him “Hello Bro, you got old.” You grin. He smiles widely and leans down to hug you tightly “Look who’s talkin’.” He grins. Everyone else is shocked, you assume he doesn’t hug many people.  
You smile and hug back “Hello, chap. How’ve the years been treating you?” You grin. He lets go and regains his stoic complexion. “Better than you, I’m fuckin’ gorgeous, then you, well…..” He jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, so sorry for the late update, trying to find someone to read over it was difficult. 
> 
> If you want more, please comment :B
> 
> The next chapter may have a new ship (*whispers* Brojohn)


	3. Stop! Strider time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters, more the fun! Dave brings over the other Beta kids and a lot of talking happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beta reader :B I didn't take a month to upload this one

After about two hours of chatting away with Bro, and the others, Dave bursts through the door, with John and Rose. You wave and slowly stand, Rose comes over first as Dave talks to Dirk and John goes to Bro.

“I’m extremely excited that you are finally awake, Jake. May I be expecting any appointments soon? As your therapist and all.” She grins to you, a hint of a smirk. You smile widely and grab her in a one armed hug.

“Nice to see you too, Rose.” You smile. She hugs back, very tightly to your surprise, but you guess she was always quite competitive with you. “And maybe, just so you can get caught up, as my therapist of course.” You grin and let go.

She smiles at you and leaves to stand with her sister, whom she got a very loud greeting from. Soon Dave is in front of you, and to your surprise, smiling. “Hey dude, when I heard you woke up I got these guys, other than John ‘cause he was already here, so basically just Rose, down here to welcome your awake self. So, yo, Dave Strider, pleased to meet your acquaintance.” He mock bows.

When he stands you pull him into a one armed hug as well. He hugs back as well, softer than you expected. He backs away and offers you a fist, that you couldn’t resist bumping. “Nice seeing ya’ awake dude, Dirk was a fuckin’ worrywort everyday, but he seems cool now” Dave looks over at Dirk, who is currently contributing to the Lalonde’s chat.

Dave walks over after waving to join them with a loud, drawn out ‘Sup.’ John and Bro come over together, Bro’s arm over John’s shoulders as his hand rests on his hip. “So, we didn’t really talk much before all, this, but I never got to introduce myself properly. So, Hello! I’m John Egbert, prankster extraordinaire.” He offers a hand.

You already noticed the joy buzzer, the black strap stood out on his white skin like a blue stain on a red shirt. But to amuse him, and apparently Bro as he watches silently, you grasp his hand firmly and shake. The joy buzzer gave a small noise and you didn’t feel a zap.

“God dammit! I didn’t check the batteries!!” John exclaims, unstrapping the buzzer from his hand. He examines it for a few moments and looks up to you. “Well, you have avoided it this time, but it is inevitable, wait and see...” John says mysteriously before walking away with a confused Bro.

You grin as you watch all the conversations begin to increase in volume as they all try to be louder than each other. It was quite crowded with ten people in this small room, and you sit down when your arms begin to get tired. 

You rest on the couch as everyone’s conversations begin to fade out, just like your vision. Soon you are asleep, you are in a dark room, dark enough you cannot see your own hands in front of you, but you know you are in a room as you see a door open in the distance.

You barely make out the two people in the door, one was Jane and the other Roxy, they were facing each other, yelling about something, you begin to walk towards them. After you take a few steps they both stop and turn towards you slowly.

You stop in your tracks, it was something about the look in their eyes reminded you of something grim. You try speak, but nothing comes out, you try move, but it doesn’t work. Roxy reaches a hand towards you, then moves it to the door handle.

You try tell her to tell you what is wrong. But she just slowly shuts the door, after the door is shut you run towards it and bang on it to let you in, that you don’t want to be alone, but alas, no reply. You sit against the door, hoping to wait for someone to open it again.

You wait for what feels like hours, but when the door opens you fall back and you open your eyes. You’re in the Strider apartment again, the others were still talking, but Dirk was shaking your shoulder “Wake up dude.” Dirk mutters.

“Ugh, uhh….. Yeah?” You rub your eyes, wiping away sleep. “You fell asleep, and with previous experience, that doesn’t do to much for your constant headaches.” He lets go of your shoulder and you squint and hiss as your headache literally makes you bump your head on the back of the couch. Soon everyone stops talking and looks to you.

You continue to squint and you stand unsteadily, grabbing your crutch. “Wanna nap?” Dirk asks, standing from his squatting position. You shake your head and walk towards the door to the hallway, everyone looks to each other for answers.

You enter the hallway and turn right to the staircase, you realise your struggle, but you make it as you hear people talking in the lounge. You make it up to the door eventually and open the door, wind gushes past your face. You ‘walk’ out and lay down on the warmed concrete.

You watch the clouds and sky go past through your spectacles, soon you see a shadow loom over you, with an umbrella, well parasol, you sit up and look behind you, Rose stands with a blue and purple patterned parasol.

She delicately sits beside you, passing you the parasol, flattening out her skirt. You hold the parasol above you both, legs sprawled out in front of you. “Mind telling me what happened back there?” Rose asks kindly.

“Where’s my comfy chair?” You both chuckle. “But, really, I have become prone to falling asleep of passing out during the day and having strange and unfavourable dreams, some of my worst fears occurring in them,” You explain.

“Such as?” Rose asks, she sits in a professional manner. 

“Being alone, my friends leaving me, things like that.” You shrug, she knows most of your fears, of which there is many.

“Well, we shall have this conversation in a better location another time, I’d rather that than this blood stained roof, I think you would too” She rises, taking the parasol from you. You nod and grab your crutch, slowly rising.

Rose and yourself both walk back into the room and Roxy and Calliope hug you tightly. You can’t really hug back with one arm busy holding you up and the other being held down by Roxy’s hug. “We’re going soon, so hugs!!” Roxy cheers.

You nod and say “Pleasure seeing you! I hope we see each other again soon, you too Callie.” You grin to both of them. They both let go and you kiss Roxy’s head as a goodbye and gave Callie a one armed hug.

“Bye, Jake! Pleasure meeting you! Hope your leg gets better soon!” Calliope calls as she walks out the front door with Roxy holding her hand. You wave and turn and open your arms for Jane, which she launches herself into.

“Golly, Jake, I wish I could stay longer, but work and all. So, take care of yourself. Dirk, make sure he doesn’t go putting himself in a coma again!” Jane cheers to Dirk which stands off to the left of you both.

“Of course not, you know me, if he does, it’ll be me causing it.” Dirk jokes, which is uncommon, so both of you laugh. You give her a peck on the forehead as well. You give a hug to Feferi as well. Rose and Dave both give you a brief wave before walking out the door as well.

“Bye, Jake. I will be seeing you soon, hopefully!” Feferi says gleefully as they both walk out the door. You turn and Bro and John are no-where to be seen. You turn to Dirk and smile widely and hobble over and hug him tightly.

He wraps his arms around your back and sighs. “Well, you’re probably tired, you should go sleep while I go get you some shit from the shops. Not clothes, ‘cause I don’t know your size, and that outfit seems a little smaller, I didn’t know you’d grown so much, I did get a bigger size than you used to have. I’ll just get a toothbrush, shampoo and shit, anything else?” Dirk rambles.

You grin and chuckle lightly “You’re right about being tired, and yes these clothes are a little small. But, no, I do not need anything else, Dirk” You close your eyes and feel his warmth, and the smell of sweat, oil, orange and metal.

He doesn’t complain, which you take as a good thing and you realise you have been hugging for a little above the normal. So you grip your crutch and hobble backwards, smiling widely to Dirk. “Go to bed, English. I’ll be back soon, if I’m not home by the time you’re awake, just go knock on Bro’s door, John’s probably in there too.” Dirk smirks and turns to grab his keys.

He grins before walking out the door. You realise he didn’t tell you which bed to sleep in, you can assume his own. You shrug and just before you open the door, Bro walks out of his room, bumping into you.

You drop your crutch as it lands on the wall and slides down, you rest on the wall with the lack of support. “Oh, shit, sorry. Did Dirk just go out?” Bro asks, picking up your crutch and handing it to you. You take it and nod.

“Left a second ago, if you need anything you could catch him.” You say, confused. He nods and sprints off to the stairwell. You shrug and situate yourself. John steps out of Bro’s room a second later and helps without saying a word.

“Thanks” You mutter as he grabs your shoulders and makes you stand up properly.

“So, does it hurt? Your leg that is?” John looks down at your right, limp leg.

“No, I can’t really feel it from the knee down, it doesn’t hurt though.” You try kick your leg, only a subtle movement comes out as your thigh muscle still co-operates.

“Okay, do you mind sitting down for a second? As a nurse, I kind of want to check it out.” John asks.

You nod and hobble back to the lounge to sit down. John sits on the floor next to your leg. He begins poking at it, and squeezing certain parts. “Can you feel any of that? At all?” He asks.

“No, not at all.” You explain, you reach down and pinch your calf and feel nothing.

“Well, truth be told I think you need a prosthetic, if you can’t feel or move it, it’s either a wheelchair, which would be difficult for this building, or a fake one” John says, sadly.

“That means no more adventures…….. But, I guess if it’s the better option, okay.” You shrug, after remembering what happened on your last adventure and thinking that it’s probably for the best.

“Well, I think tomorrow I could get you in with a doctor, a friend of mine, and get you a time to get it off and get a new one really soon, if you’d like?” John offers.

“Golly! That sounds wonderful! It would not be right to not accept. Yes, please!” You cheer to him.

“I’ve never heard someone so excited about getting their leg chopped off, but, yeah, sure. Her name is Kanaya, who I think you already know?” John asks.

“Of course! Wonderful lady, I would love to see her again. So she became a doctor? Sounds about right.” You grin, yawning slightly.

“Well, you’ll need some rest. Want me to help?” John asks, standing and offering you a hand. You take it, but walk by yourself to Dirk’s room.

John waves goodbye as he enters Bro’s room on the other side of the hallway. You close the door behind you and make your way through Dirk’s messy room, decorated with cords, robot parts, bed, computer, desk, TV, turntables, smuppets and a few other bits and bobs.

You make your way to the bed slowly, trying not to get tangled in the cords. You lay on the bed and let the crutch fall onto the floor. You hear the door open and close, you assume Bro is back as the footsteps portray a bigger person than Dirk.

You fall asleep, very tired as you smell the bed, it smells just like Dirk. And surprisingly enough, you didn’t have a nightmare, it was soothing to wake up with no feeling of death or doom hanging over your being.

**Author's Note:**

> ((If you like it please tell me, i can do more chapters :y))
> 
> ((Also sorry if it's bad! I'm a new writer!!))


End file.
